Armor Princess
by Zerou
Summary: A long long time...Ada seorang putri malang yang disiksa sang Ratu. Ia mendambakan seorang pangeran gagah perkasa berkuda putih menjemputnya. Bagaimanakah nasib sang Putri selanjutnya? #DAIICHI#


**Author's Note** :

Ne, minna!! Saia balik lagi bikin fic setelah hampir sebulan gak posting. Salam kenal untuk author-author pro di fandom HagaRen. Ini fanfic HagaRen pertama saia, semoga layak baca. Saia persembahkan fanfic ini untuk para fans HagaRen, Sorarin yang udah ngetikin dan untuk anak-anak ONeRuZe sebagai permintaan maaf (Soalnya saia sering gak OL waktu pada diskusi).

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

**Kobayakawa Zerou present**

--

**A FullMetal Alchemist FanFiction**

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, Snow White and Cinderella aren't mine.**

**Fiction Rated, K+**

**Genre, Romance/Parody**

--

**Warning: AU, OOC, Fairy Tale**

--

**Armor Princess**

--

**/Dai-Ichi/**

**-Awal dari Sebuah Kemalangan–**

* * *

**A long long a time**...

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri yang damai, Negeri Ametris, hiduplah seorang putri berambut pirang nan rupawan. Ia memiliki paras yang lain dari putri pada umumnya. Wajah perawan yang memancarkan kesucian. Putri tersebut adalah Alphonse Elric. Ia bermukim di sebuah istana yang megah bersama sang Ratu yang meng-Agung-kan dirinya sendiri yakni Edward Elric, yang juga merupakan ibu kandungnya.

Suatu hari sang Ratu bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya. Dia sudah berdandan terlebih dulu sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada cerminnya. Keangkuhan menyelimuti aura ratu itu.

"Wahai cermin ajaibku, siapa orang yang paling jenius di negeri ini?" tanya sang Ratu.

Kemudian muncullah sosok di dalam cermin itu. Wujud lelaki lajang muda lengkap dengan wajah sangat tampan. Semua kaum hawa pastilah tenggelam dalam lautan darah (Bukan pintu –mulut– kebenarannya Gluttony). Cermin ajaib menjawab, "Sang Baginda Ratu Edward Elric." Suara seraknya sungguh menawan.

"Bagus!" batin Sang Ratu.

"Wahai cermin ajaibku, siapa orang yang paling tinggi, keren, dan cantik di negeri ini?" tanya Sang Ratu lagi.

"Sang Baginda Ratu Edward Elric."

"Sudah pasti!!" batin Sang Ratu. Pujian yang membuatnya melayang hingga neraka... –dilempar cermin–.

"Sayangnya..."

"Apa?" sedikit angkuh (sebenernya, sih emang dah angkuh...)

"Ada yang melebihi kecantikan, kekerenan, dan juga tinggi anda, Baginda," beritahu cermin ajaib.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sang Ratu garang.

"Putri anda sendiri, Tuan Putri Alphonse Elric."

Sang Ratu yang agung itu kaget. Justru putrinya sendiri yang menjadi saingan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Keangkuhannya melebihi siapapun. Ia takkan memaafkan siapa saja yang menghalangi tujuan hidupnya, 'Menguasai dunia, paling kere-n dan dipuja'. Sang Ratupun keluar dari ruangan tempat cermin ajaibnya berada.

**BLAM!!**

Pintu yang dibanting barusan jelas mengartikan api kemarahan. Sosok laki-laki dalam cermin itu bergumam.

"Padahal ratu BRENGSEK itu sama sekali gak tinggi, cebol malah. Keren apa cantik juga kagak. Tadinya mau kubilang dia cebol, tukang marah-marah, rakus, pantesnya jadi babu... Ketimbang hancur dipecahin, mendingan bicara ngawur."

Memang begitulah keadaan sebenarnya sang Ratu kita tadi. Di bawah ukuran standar, cebol yang gak bakal tinggi-tinggi... –dilempar kepalanya Al–

--

**Di tempat lain**...

Sebuah taman terdapat putri Alphonse bermain-main dengan 'kucing liar', tuan putri sedang bernyanyi bersama burung-burung. Yah, suaranya gak bagus-bagus amat, sih... Dia nyanyi cuman buat menenangkan kucing brutal yang sedari tadi berusaha mencomot burung (Sekarang kucing itu sudah terkapar di pangkuan Al)

"Hari sudah siang, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Ibunda," ujar Alphonse-hime sambil terburu-buru memasuki istana. Inilah putri –babu– Alphonse yang baik hati.

Saat melewati ruang singgasana ratu Ed, Al-hime mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang serius di sana. Ratu Ed sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Pemburu Hughes, kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuh Al-hime. Setelah itu, bawakan aku jantung dan hatinya!" perintah ratu Ed. Ia dendam dengan kelebihan Al-hime. Tepatnya karena tingginya –dilempar linggis–.

"Baik."

Al-hime yang '_nguping_' kaget akan keputusan ibunya yang begitu kejam. Al-hime pun pergi meninggalkan ruang itu. Al-hime bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia terlalu takut untuk mati.

"Aku tak mau mati dulu. Aku belum menikmati hidup sepuasnya. Setidaknya aku ingin pacaran sekali," gumam Al-hime. Ia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Mengunci, menggembok pintu bahkan menyalonplas agar tidak masuk angin! –dihajar rame-rame–. Bukan, itu agar pemburu tidak masuk dalam ruang pribadinya yang penuh dengan warna pink dan motif mawar. (Silahkan muntah, plastik sudah saya sediakan)

--

**Siang cepat berlalu**...

Malam melahap matahari seakan menelan jeruk tanpa isi. Serangga-serangga mengerik mengganggu tetangga yang lagi tidur. Tak lupa raungan serigala sambil melempar ciuman jarak jauh mewarnai kegelapan.

**KRIEEK...**

Pintu kamar Al-hime terbuka. Padahal siang tadi sudah dikunci rapat oleh putri. Masuklah sesosok manusia berkacamata ke dalam ruang serba pink itu. Namun, yang tersisa hanyalah jendela kamar terbuka. Ada tali yang terikat di salah satu tiang tepi balkon itu.

"Cih, putri itu kabur," gumam pemburu itu.

--

Al-hime sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk lari kabur dari pemburu yang disiapkan ibunya.

"Hosh... kurasa... dia takkan... hosh... mengejarku..."

Al-hime merobohkan tubuhnya di bawah naungan pohon besar. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Apakah ibunda sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Apakah aku ini hanyalah pengganggu untuknya?"

Penat... otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan ibu tercintanya. Kelopak matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk tetap ia buka. Namun, hal tak terduga menghampirinya.

"Ternyata anda malah duduk santai di sini, ya. Alphonse-hime," ujar suara rendah yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Al-hime terkesiap. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia menoleh. Air mukanya membiru. Peluh dingin bercucuran dari seluruh awaknya. Takut.

Sang pemburu itu menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Al-hime. Dipandanginya pelan, dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas.

"Jangan bunuh aku, masih ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Tolonglah..." pinta Al-hime dengan mata berkaca-kaca ala serial cantik.

**CROOT!!**

Darah muncrat. Meleler di antara 2 lubang hidung sang pemburu, moncrot maksudnya. Ia pun berbicara, "Karena anda manis, hamba lepaskan. Larilah, jangan sampai ratu Edward menemukan anda."

Kini mata Al-hime berbinar-binar, "Sungguh? Terima kasih telah mau melepaskanku. Budimu takkan kulupakan!". Al-hime berlari kabur. Pemburu itu lalu bergumam, "Ah... kalau sudah besar, putriku pasti akan semanis Al-hime. Ratu Ed memang kejam. Kenapa dia harus membunuh putrinya yang semanis madu itu? Yah... daripada mikirin itu, aku harus mencari ganti jantung dan hati Al-hime yang harus kuserahkan ke ratu Ed."

Al-hime sudah lama berlari melewati hutan yang tak berujung itu. Kakinya sudah tak bisa ia gerakkan lagi. Terlalu lelah. Perutnya juga sudah menjerit. Sejak siang tadi ia tak makan secuilpun. Pandangan di depannya terlihat buram. Kakinya sudah tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya itu. Kepalanya melilit karena perutnya. (Me-lilit?)

**BRUUUK!!**

Sesosok gadis (?) remaja itu jatuh terbaring di tanah yang sama sekali tak empuk itu. Sakit...

--

**Kukuruyuuuuuk!! Pethoook! Pethoook!**

Kokokan ayam jantan menandakan pagi sudah hadir. Sang fajar datang dari arah timur membawa terang dunia. Al-hime masih terkapar di hutan sepi itu.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah kaki menghampiri putri malang yang tergeletak itu. Kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama bisa-bisa dia dimakan kambing... –ditimpuk–. Ada 3 orang yang mendekati 'onggokan daging' Al-hime. (Aku masih hidup!! Teriak batin Alphonse).

"Ibu, ada orang terkapar. Lihat," ujar remaja cewek.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan gara-gara lapar," tukas seorang wanita cantik seksi berbokong bahenol (kesukaan Arakawa-sensei...) juga berambut hitam panjang.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia," kata seorang wanita setengah baya, mudahnya bibi. –dilempar meja ama Izumi–.

"Tapi, 'kan berat, Bu. Merepotkan lagi," keluh remaja cewek.

"Bawa saja. Rumah kita butuh seorang 'babu'," kata orang yang dipanggil ibu itu. Yah, bibi tadi yang kumaksud –dibacok Izumi–

Tiga orang perempuan yang menemukan Al-hime akhirnya menyeretnya ke 'gubuk'... hmm... rumah mungil tempat 3 orang itu hidup.

Bagaimanakah nasib Al-hime selanjutnya?

**/dai-ichi xxowarixx/**

**/to be continued dai-ni/**

* * *

**Addition**:

Ratu Ed tertawa bahagia mendengar Al-hime terbunuh dan ada bukti jantung serta hatinya. Sang pemburu Hughes tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Ratu Ed belum mengetahui bahwa jantung dan hati yang di hadapannya bukan milik Al-hime, melainkan hewan buruan pemburu Hughes, rusa. Pemburu Hughes juga sangat senang karena bisa menolong Al-hime, yang berharap putrinya besar nanti bisa semanis cokelatnya Mello...

"Hahah... sainganku telah hilang! Hohohoho!!" tawa ratu Ed bahagia.

"Ratu edan..." gumam pemburu Hughes dalam hatinya.

**xxxx**

**Review?**


End file.
